Legio Frigidum Treaty
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=95670 |date = December 12, 2010 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = Green }} Legio Frigidum Treaty is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact treaty between the New Polar Order and The Legion that was signed on December 12, 2010. Legio Frigidum Treaty (Or: The "NpO Needs A New Heater" Accords) Preamble The New Polar Order and The Legion do hereby come together in the spirit of common friendship, common defense, and common prosperity to create the Legio Frigium Treaty in order that both alliances enjoy a long, fruitful, and peaceful relationship. Article I: Friendship The signatory alliances and their members will treat each other with as much respect and decency as they would their own members. Signatories will show tact and consideration when addressing any grievances, namely by making full use of proper diplomatic channels. Article II: Non-Aggression The Legion and the New Polar Order agrees to refrain from committing any act of aggression toward each others, be it direct warfare, espionage, providing aid for the enemy of other or any other act of aggression. If such an act is committed in violation of this treaty both signatories pledge to work together in a respectful manner to solve correct the situation and if the situation warrants it discuss reparations. Article III: Mutual Defense In the signing of this pact, both sides agree to defend and aid one another in times of war when requested by the other signatory alliance. Should either of the signatory alliances be attacked by another power, the other is required to come to its assistance with its full strength and resources. In the event that outside treaties come into conflict, they will be treated with a case by case basis. To request assistance in a time of war, the alliance which is in need must first send a request to the other signatory alliance. That alliance then has 24 hours, or one day, to fully prepare for the shift from peace to war for maximum war efficiency. If one alliance commits a warranted act of aggression and requests assistance from the other signatory alliance, that alliance is not required to grant the request. However, the other signatory is still highly encouraged to offer their assistance. Let it be known that this treaty provides all signatories with full legal justification to enter a conflict that concerns the other, if they so choose. The New Polar Order and The Legion do not believe in spying, intimidation, or bullying as methods to achieve a goal. If either signatory is attacked due to them spying, intimidating, or bullying a third party, the defense of that signatory is optional. Article IV – Mutual Aggression In the event that a signatory requires assistance in an aggressive war against a third party, both signatories are encouraged but not obligated to assist the other by means of political, financial, and military aid. This treaty provides both signatories with full legal justification to enter a conflict that concerns the other, if they so choose. Article V – Intelligence The Legion and the New Polar Order agrees to inform each other of any and all information that they might come in possession of that is relevant to the others interest and/or security. Article VI – External Treaties In the event that a conflict arises from an external treaty or agreement, this treaty shall remain resolute. These conflicts will be resolved on a case-by-case basis between the signatories of this treaty. The respective parties are not obliged to offer assistance should either signatory alliance become involved in a conflict via other treaties with other alliances or blocs. Either signatory alliance may offer assistance in such an event but any assistance would be voluntary. Article VII – Cancellation If either signatory alliance feels that this treaty has been unjustly violated and resulting diplomatic negotiations have not offered any sort of resolution, they have the right to withdraw from the treaty by the express will of their respective decision making bodies. Notification of withdrawal must be given to the other signatory within seventy-two hours. Should this treaty be revoked by either alliance, a twenty-four hour grace period begins in which neither alliance may declare war on the other, after which no such rules apply. Signed, Signed for the New Polar Order: *His Imperial Excellency RandomInterrupt of Amber, Eternally At Fault, Diplomatic Shark, Mr. Sith Lord Bear, Caliph of the New Desolate Order, Minister of Sexual Healings, The Baconator, Theodore Roosevelt, In GE's Quit Message, Comrade of the Glorious People's Glorious Revolution, Scourge of the OWF, Genesis Minister of Awesome, favored son of Walford, Savior of the Disillusioned, God-Emperor of Mumbai, Destroyer of the Betrayers, and Clint Eastwood's inspiration. Also, Wisconsin. *Dajobo, Imperial Regent His Imperially Luminous Fluorescent Eminence Mergerus Lucius Aelius Aurelius Genesis Augustus Herculeus Polaris Exsuperatorius Amazonius Invictus Felix Maximus Bergerus, Knight of Mars, Beater of Ass, also pie. *Quantum Leap, Minister of Love *Llanowar Elf, Deputy Minister of Peace *Hullean, Deputy Minister of Plenty His Imperial Sexyllency Darth Ludicolo Hernando Sombrero Actorbass, PhD, DJ, CPT, and TM. Imperial Chaplain, Microwave Specialist, professional cat herder, Tamer of the Penguins, King Noobcake the First, Keeper of the Wild, Producer of TIME FOAM, Huntmaster of the AntiH****e Taskforce, Architect of The Pit, spreader of Foamyist philosophies, Dean of Scrolling Studies, and Minister of Piracy to the world in general and radio in particular. Also oh haaaaay, y'all dun read my signature! Signed for the Legion: *Watcher, Imperator *totem, Proconsul *Siaon, Minister of Defense *Jooshbox234, Minister of Economics *Zyvexal, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Alexander Kerensky, Minister of Internal Affairs Category:New Polar OrderCategory:Treaties of the Legion